All I am is Useless Without You
by damsel in the pain
Summary: If I could I would turn back the time, Dobe. Aku ingin kau yang dulu. "Complicated, huh?" sequel. Sasunaru. Gaanaru
1. Chapter 1

**ALL I AM IS USELESS WITHOUT YOU**

**NARUTO **** MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ALL I AM IS USELESS WITHOUT YOU **** JUST SEE WHO I AM**

**WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS OF BOYS LOVE OR USUALLY WE ALL SAY "YAOI", OOC-ness, MISS TYPO(S), IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN I GUESS YOU'LL NEVER OPEN THIS FIC. IF YOU OPEN IT, IT MEANS YOU INTEREST. IF YOU INTEREST BUT THIS FIC DISAPPOINTED YOU, THEN IT'S NOT MY FAULT NOR THIS FIC, BUT YOURS. CLEAR?**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (I'm big fan of this pair LoL)**

**A/n: I'm a newbie in this FFn, hope the seniors would like to help me with your reviews XD. I'm happy to know that there are some people reviews my previous fic. Thanks a lot. And this is such a sequel for "Complicated, huh?", but you can read it without read that one, though it'd be better to read that first. I don't know whether this is a good one or not, I tried my best to looking for another idea, but I can't. Oh, there are some English language used.**

**Happy reading minna^.^**

**(((((((((((18041995)))))))))))**

**Sasuke's PoV**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 13.00 siang hari itu. Tak pernah terpikir sedikitpun sebelumnya aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Sejak saat itu. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang terjadi padaku, rasa gembira, sedih, dan...menyesal. Setiap kali aku berpikir tentangnya, seperti itu yang kurasakan.

"Sasuke, kaa-san sedari tadi memanggilmu", ucap Itachi yang masuk ke kamarku yang memang tidak terkunci. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela ke Itachi.

"Ada apa?", balasku. Itachi memandangku heran. "Lihat jam di sampingmu, dan simpulkan sendiri", ia, kakakku yang kadang menyebalkan itu lantas beranjak pergi.

Refleks aku menoleh ke jam weker di sampingku. Ah, jam makan malam. Aku pun beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan keluar kamar. Di luar aku masih melihat Itachi menungguiku di dekat tangga turun. "Kenapa?", satu kata yang ia ucapkan dan aku tahu itu tertuju padaku. "Kenapa apanya?", jawabku sembari menuruni tangga. Itachi memegang tanganku, memberi gestur bahwa aku tidak boleh pergi sebelum menjawabnya. "Aku baik", singkat dan sepertinya tidak dipercaya oleh Itachi. "Setelah makan malam, kita bicara", ucap itachi yang melepas tanganku kemudian menuruni tangga. Hah, ini akan rumit. Setelah acara makan malam selesai, aku melesat pergi ke kamarku, hendak mengunci pintu dan yah, kalian tahu. Sang Itachi yang hebat itu takkan pernah lupa dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, dan ia mampu mengejarku sebelum aku berhasil mengunci pintu. Jangan pikir aku bisa lepas darinya. Itu yang selalu ia katakan.

"Now, speak", kata Itachi sembari menyamankan diri di pinggiran bawah kasur dan menghadapkan diri ke depan TV, aku mendengus dan mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"I met someone, just it", ucapku malas.

"Itu kampus barumu. Kau tak mungkin hanya bertemu seseorang", ucap Itachi mengerlingkan mata bosan.

Aku hanya diam. "Then?", sahutnya kemudian.

"Then we got into conversation, and then over", balasku. "What was the conversation's theme?", ucapnya terlihat makin penasaran. Aku menghela napas, akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan jika Itachi penasaran akan suatu hal, dan itu bukan pertanda baik untukku. "Life and weather", ucapku. Itachi terlihat sejenak tak menyahut, lalu ia berkata "Who's it?", katanya. "School's friend", jawabku, dan aku bisa menebak kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan Itachi, sebab satu-satunya teman sekolah yang pernah kuceritakan padanya adalah...

"Naruto?"

**((((((((((18041995))))))))))**

"Enh..enggh", desahan itu terdengar jelas memenuhi otakku. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada suara-suara seperti itu di sini. Hah, kupikir menjauh dari keramaian kampus dan menyendiri di taman akan membuat hari menjadi lebih tenang. Ternyata tidak. Kadang aku berpikir aku menyesal pindah kemari. "Ah..s-stop it, Gaara", orang yang mendesah tadi mengeluarkan suara. Tunggu, suara ini? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, apa hanya imajinasi?

Ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkan taman yang baru sepuluh menit yang lalu aku kunjungi ini, saat melangkah, aku melebarkan kedua mataku saat melihat kenyataan di depan mataku? Suara tadi. "Naruto?", ucapku tanpa sadar. Orang yang merasa kupanggil menolehkan kepalanya dan sedetik setelahnya ia melebarkan matanya "Sasuke..Sasuke kan?", ucapnya kemudian menghampiriku. Aku merasa tubuhku menegang dan tanganku gemetar. Aku tidak siap menemui sosok ini, sekarang, dengan cara seperti ini.

"Ah, iya. Sasuke, apa kabarmu?", ucapnya dengan nada riang yang masih sama seperti dulu. "Siapa dia, Naruto?", ucap lelaki berambut merah yang entah kapan sudah berada di sampingnya tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab Naruto.

"Ah iya, Gaara. Ini Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, temanku dulu waktu di SMA, dia sekelas denganku dulu, tapi ia pindah ke Melbourne. Dan Sasuke, ini Gaara, Sabaku Gaara, dia adalah teman sekampusku", ucap Naruto memperkenalkan kami berdua. Gaara? Nama itu sudah kudengar sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki kesini tadi. Jadi yang mendesah tadi itu memang Naruto atau bagaimana? Dan posisi mereka tadi? Ugh..

"Hn, aku harus pergi Naruto, aku lupa kalau ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan", ucap si Gaara itu. Entah perasaanku atau sebelum ia pergi, ia sempat melayangkan sebuah tatapan padaku. Tatapan mengintimidasi. Heh, memang siapa dia? Berani-beraninya melayangkan tatapan itu padaku?

"Sasuke, kau belum menjawabku", ucap Naruto. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari si pemuda berambut merah yang sudah menjauh itu ke pemuda yang berada di hadapanku. "Fine. How's life?", ucapku menanyakan kabarnya. "As well", ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengajakku pergi ke sebuah coffe shop tak jauh dari taman tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu pulang ke Konoha. Apa cewek di Melbourne tidak ada yang cantik, hm?", ucapnya setelah meminum kopi pesanan kami tadi, mengawali perbincangan pertama kami di coffe shop ini. Aku hanya bisa mendengus mendengar omong kosongnya itu.

"Ayahku memutuskan untuk lebih mengutamakan perusahaan Uchiha di Jepang, yang di Aussie akan diurus tangan kanannya saja", jelasku. Naruto menautkan alis, "Kenapa tidak kau atau Itachi-nii saja? Kalian kan jenius dan sudah besar", tanyanya bingung.

"Aku masih mau kuliah, dan jangan mengharapkan Itachi", ucapku sembari meminum kopiku. Terdengar tawa yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Hahaha, aku tau, anikimu itu memang orang yang sangat sulit diatur sejak dulu. Apa ia masih ada di band Akatsuki itu?", ucapnya yang tiba-tiba saja merasa tertarik akan kehidupan Itachi.

"Tidak. Band itu sudah bubar. Mereka cukup tau diri kalau mereka sudah tua".

"Mereka tidak setua itu, Sasuke. Lalu apa yang dilakukan anikimu sekarang?"

"Doing bussiness"

"What bussiness?"

"Manajer sebuah band"

"Wah, Itachi-nii hebat"

Aku tidak menjawab kalimat terakhir Naruto. Aku kemudian menerka-nerka apa saja yang ia lakukan selama tiga tahun ini. Dan, bagaimana perasaannya setelah saat itu. Saat dimana aku menolak perasaannya bahkan sebelum ia mengatakannya. Dan saat setelah aku pergi –ke luar Negeri, Australia tepatnya- tak lama setelah menolaknya. Bagaimana hidupmu, Naruto? How is it without me?

"How's your family?", tanyaku. "Ehm, well they're fine", ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu percakapan ringan kami berlangsung cukup lama setelah itu. Dia menceritakan kejadian-kejadian di SMA setelah aku pergi. Satu hal yang aku sadari, dia..Naruto itu, tak pernah menyinggung tentang masa lalu saat kami masih bersama. Your guard is up, and I know why, Naruto. Karena sebagian besar penyebabnya adalah aku. Hah. Seandainya kau tau, Naruto.

"Oh, ya.. who's Gaara?"

"He's a friend of mine, I've told you"

"Just it?"

"Well, banyak orang mengira dia kekasihku. Hahaha..."

Ini tidak lucu Naruto. Aku pun juga berpikir begitu, bahkan meskipun kalian hanya berteman, tetap saja aneh.

"That's exactly what I thought, Dobe"

Kenapa? Kenapa kau diam. Apa yang kau sembunyikan, apa sebenarnya Gaara ada-

"He's not my boyfriend, Sasuke. Simple nya, kami berteman", jawabnya, tanpa gurauan sekarang. Dan satu hal, dia tidak membalas panggilan Dobe ku.

"tema—"

"tapi konteks berteman kami agak beda sih. Kami adalah..."

**(((((((((((18041995))))))))))**

"Apa?", sesaat aku melihat mata Itachi melebar. Tapi itu hanya sebentar. Huh, ekspresinya mirip sepertiku saat pertama mendengarnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin kan Sasuke? Naruto..."

"Kau tidak tuli, dan aku tidak salah. Itu yang kudengar dari mulutnya, Itachi"

"Jadi, si Gaara dan Naruto itu..."

"Ya...mereka adalah sex friend"

**To be continued**

I make it as multichapter. Akan dijelaskan di chapter depan kenapa Naruto begitu. Like it? Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL I AM IS USELESS WITHOUT YOU**

**CHAPTER 2**

**NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ALL I AM IS USELESS WITHOUT YOU ****BELONGS TO**** ME**

**WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS OF BOYS LOVE OR USUALLY WE ALL SAY "YAOI", OOC-ness, MISS TYPO(S), IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN I GUESS YOU'LL NEVER OPEN THIS FIC. IF YOU OPEN IT, IT MEANS YOU INTEREST. IF YOU INTEREST BUT THIS FIC DISAPPOINTED YOU, THEN IT'S NOT MY FAULT NOR THIS FIC, BUT YOURS. CLEAR?**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (I'm big fan of this pair LoL)**

**A/n: Makasih atas review yang sudah kalian berikan. Itu mendorong saya untuk segera menuliskan chapter selanjutnya. Dan ini dia, sudah saya buat. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Tapi tapi tapi, kenapa banyak yang minta lemon. Saya belum cukup umuuuuur(bo'ong sih). Entah minna, saya sanggup nggak ntar bikinnya. Untuk sekarang masih T rated, tapi chapter depan...I dunno ^^v**

**Happy reading minna^.^**

Dan akhirnya begitulah. Dia pergi. Kenapa? Apa karena memang tidak ingin bertemu aku atau bagaimana? Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku? Untuk apa lagi aku bertahan kalau begitu? Aku harus bisa melupakanmu. Ya, harus.

"Naruto, wah, kita lulus. Kita akan kuliah di kampus yang sama kan?"

"Tentu, Kiba. Aku tidak sabar ingin segera kuliah."

"Yah, begitu pun aku."

.

.

.

"Wah, yang sedang berpidato itu senior kita kan?"

"Sepertinya iya"

"Wah tampannya"

"Tampan memang"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sabaku Gaara. Saya adalah senior kalian yang akan mengurusi ospek kalian. Mohon bantuannya."

.

.

.

"Maaf Gaara-senpai. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja kan ehm.."

"Naruto, senpai. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto"

"Yah, kau baik-baik saja kan, Naruto?"

"Hmm"

"Baguslah"

.

.

.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin kukatakan"

"Apa senpai?"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, panggil aku Gaara saja."

"Ya, Gaara. Ada apa?"

"Begini.."

Naruto melebarkan mata sejenak setelah Gaara mengatakan keinginannya. Ini gila, pikirnya. Sesaat dia diam tak membalas. Gaara tahu Naruto butuh berpikir. Naruto terlihat mengerutkan dahi beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Maaf Gaara. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. A-aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Mungkin aku yang terlalu berharap banyak padamu"

"Tu-tunggu. Aku memang tidak menyukaimu dalam konteks itu. Tapi.."

"Hm?"

Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Gaara dan membisikkan sesuatu. Naruto tahu ini gila. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Tubuh Gaara terlihat menegang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bukan itu yang kuharapkan Naruto. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi bukankah ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali?"

"..."

"..."  
"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yang mengusulkan Gaara-senpai. Tentu aku yakin"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai?", Naruto mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Gaara. Pose seductive.

"Kapanpun kau mau." Gaara memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo"

.

.

.

Mungkin Gaara bisa membantuku melupakan dia. Ya, Gaara pasti bisa membantuku. Aku tidak boleh terus terpuruk. Dia hanya masa lalu.

**((((((((((18041995)))))))))))**

Kondisi perpustakaan di Konoha University cukup lengang saat ini. Jelas, ini adalah jam dimana seharusnya mahasiswa menerima pelajaran dari dosen. Tapi, ada juga beberapa orang yang mondar-mandir sambil mengambil buku di rak-rak buku. Sasuke tampak membolak-balik buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang tanpa peduli untuk membaca isinya. Sesekali ia terlihat melamun, kemudian kembali membaca—atau lebih tepatnya membolak-balik buku—yang ada ditangannya.

Getaran yang berasal dari kantong celana jeans yang Sasuke kenakan membuatnya melepaskan pandangan dari bukunya untuk mengambil handphone nya.

"Ya, Neji?"

'**Kau dimana, Sas?'**

"Perpustakaan"

'**Cepat ke kelas. Dosen pengajar memanggilmu. Akan ada pengerjaan karya ilmiah, dan ini sangat penting. Kemarilah!'**

"Hn"

Setelah mematikan telpon dari Neji –teman baru di kampusnya— itu, ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah ke rak untuk mengembalikan bukunya tadi. Setelahnya, ia melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan dengan rasa malas yang teramat sangat. Sebenarnya bukan sifat Sasuke bolos jam kuliah seberapapun tidak pentingnya pelajaran itu. Tapi karena ada seseorang yang memang tidak ingin ia temui di kelasnya kali ini. Satu orang yang pasti sudah bisa kalian tebak. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan, bukan. Bukan karena ia membenci orang ini atau apa. Tapi, pertemuannya kemarin dengan orang itu, dan lagi percakapan mereka. Sungguh, kalau bisa Sasuke tidak ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini. Untuk itu ia melewatkan jam kuliahnya kali ini. Namun, nasib tak berpihak pada sang Uchiha.

"Maaf, saya terlambat sensei."

"Oh, Sasuke. Masuklah, tidak masalah"

Sasuke melangkah ke tempat kosong di dekat Neji. Ia tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Naruto. Naruto nyengir saat melihatnya, kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Sasuke masih terus menatapnya saat..

"Ssst, Sasuke cepat duduk" ucap Neji berbisik.

"Hn" Sasuke lantas mendudukkan diri di samping Neji. Memfokuskan pandangannya ke dosen pengajar.

"Saya akan mengadakan pengerjaan karya ilmiah. Sebelum itu, saya akan membagi beberapa orang ke dalam kelompok agar lebih efektif."

Kelompok satu dan kelompok dua sudah ditentukan. Sasuke masih menunggu namanya dipanggil. Siapapun, siapapun asal jangan..

"Tori, Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto"

Sasuke membeku. Kenapa harus Naruto diantara sekian banyak orang di sini? Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke tempat Naruto berada. Naruto hanya diam dan terlihat tidak bermasalah. 'Naruto, kau sudah berubah. Haha, memang apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari Naruto lagi Sasuke? Kau sudah menghancurkan harapan yang bahkan belum Naruto bangun dulu. Dengan kejam', pikir Sasuke.

Jam berlalu dan kelas akhirnya selesai. Sasuke meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa sangat kaku. Menolak tawaran Neji untuk makan siang, ia berjalan ke sebuah tempat. Sasuke agak bersyukur sebenarnya, gadis-gadis di kampus ini tidaklah se ababil gadis-gadis di SMA nya dulu. Saat berjalan, ia bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Oh, hai Sasuke."

"Hn"

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak makan siang?"

"Tidak. Kau sendiri?"

"Oh, aku mau menemui Gaara."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka setelah jawaban Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sasuke. Ja ne"

"Hn"

**((((((((((18041995)))))))))))**

Naruto kini ada di depan orang yang ingin ia temui. Mereka sudah janjian kalau mereka akan makan siang bersama.

"Hai, Gaara. Lama menunggu?"

"Nope"

"Baguslah, ayo."

Naruto menggandeng tangan Gaara, hendak menariknya pergi namun Gaara tidak bergerak. Naruto menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa Gaara?"

"Si Sasuke itu. Siapa dia?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan Sasuke?"

"Karena sikapmu kemarin, Naruto"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Tidak biasanya. Kau tidak pernah setegang itu saat bertemu orang. Seberapapun gugupnya dirimu"

"Shut it, Gaara. Kau berlebihan"

"Tidak, Naru. Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku kan. Siapa dia?"

"Aku sudah bilang dia teman sekelasku dulu."

"Hanya teman?"

"Ya. Hentikan, Gaara. Kau tidak berhak mengatur ataupun ikut campur urusanku. Kau itu hanya—"

"Sex friend. Aku tahu, Naruto. Jangan kau katakan"

Naruto tahu Gaara tidak menyukai status mereka. Bagaimanapun juga Gaara menyukainya, beda dengan dia. Tapi, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Nyatanya setahun menjalin "status" dengan Gaara tidak membuat ia memiliki perasaan lebih pada pemuda itu. Dia benci mengakuinya, tapi otaknya memang masih memikirkan satu nama yang sama dari dulu. Nama itu. Tanpa Naruto sadari, saat ini ia diseret oleh Gaara.

"Tu-tunggu Gaara. Kita mau kemana?"

"..."  
"GAARA!"

"..."

"Katakan Gaara, kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumahku" ucap Gaara datar.

Naruto diam saja. Tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya, dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak akan berbuat apa-apa. Toh, ini bukan pertama baginya.

"Jangan kasar"

"Aku tidak janji. Kau tahu bagaimana keadaanku sekarang"

"Whatever"

Gaara menyeringai, ia menarik Naruto lebih bersemangat lagi. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata onyx mendengar pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"Naruto.."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Short one, I know. And maybe the rated will be changed*sigh*.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
